Three well known problems when cooking with a gas barbecue are: 1) flare ups while cooking; 2) uneven cooking temperature, also referred to as “hot spots” or “cold spots” in a gas barbeque; and 3) a rapid loss in cooking temperature when opening the barbecue lid to check on or turn food being cooked.
Previous solutions attempting to address the first one or two of the above issues often employ a mechanism for rotating the grill of a round barbecue so that the food on different areas of the grill remain in motion and are exposed to the different parts of the overall cooking area.
Another proposed solution has been to instead rotate the burner of a gas grill so that the source of flame moves around the cooking area to evenly distribute heat and avoid scorching by prolonged exposure of any given piece of food to a flare up of the flame.
Yet another proposal suggests supporting charcoal or wood in a rotating tray situated below the grill but elevated above the stationary bottom of the barbecue.
When cooking with skewers, another solution has been to provide a mechanism that holds multiple radially-oriented skewers at a central point over the barbecue grill and rotates to revolve the skewers around the grill.
However, it is clear that these ‘rotational’ solutions rely on mechanisms that are only suitable for barbecues of round circumference. Accordingly, there remains a need for solutions that address one or more of the above listed problems when cooking with a rectangular barbecue grill.